1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertion device, especially to an insertion device having recovering mechanism capable of allowing an electronic device to be inserted and connected with an expansion base.
2. Description of Related Art
The tablet computer is a portable personal computer which is easy to be carried around and simple in operation, the adopted input method is to utilize a virtual keyboard or hand writing identification system installed on a touch screen, thereby saving the installation of a solid keyboard and mouse.
However, for users who have already used the desktop computer or notebook computer for a long period of time, a solid keyboard is still a preferable way for inputting, so an expansion base installed with a solid keyboard and capable of allowing a tablet computer to be connected with is developed. The tablet computer is able to be inserted in the insertion device fastened on the expansion base, thereby integrally combining with the expansion base, and forming a notebook computer like state which allows relatively rotation for folding/unfolding.
A conventional insertion device such as the “Inserting/pulling type joining structure” disclosed in the Taiwan Publication NO. M419964 includes: a main seat fasten on an expansion base; a linkage rod capable of being moved in parallel relative to the main seat, and having an engaging part being engaged with a display panel; and an elastic unit respectively connected to the main seat and the linkage rod, thereby allowing the engaging part to be moved between a first position for being engaged with the display panel and a second position for being released from the display panel. The main seat includes a recovering mechanism allowing the display panel to be pressed thereon, the recovering mechanism includes an abutting part and a top pressing part connected with the abutting part, and the linkage rod includes a stop plate abutted against the abutting part at the first position and abutted against the top pressing part at the second position.
The recovering mechanism is rotated through a torsion spring thereby enabling the stop plate of the linkage rod to be abutted against the abutting part or the top pressing part. However, the mechanism disclosed above occupied a considerable amount of space, when the space for installing the recovering mechanism is reduced, the recovering mechanism is not suitable to be adopted.